Data deduplication is a process to eliminate or remove redundant data to improve the utilization of storage resources. For example, during the data deduplication process, blocks of data may be processed and stored. When a subsequent block of data is received, the subsequent block of data may be compared with the previously stored block of data. If the subsequent block of data matches with the previously stored block of data, then the subsequent block of data may not be stored in the storage resource. Instead, a pointer to the previously stored block of data may replace the contents of the subsequent block of data.